darkcrystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Deet
Deet, born Deethra, is a Gelfling of the Grottan Clan who cares for animals. She is one of the main protagonists in The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Deet experiences a vision by touching Vliste-Staba, the Sanctuary Tree located in the Mountains of Grot. History Living in Grot, Deet spent her time scavenging moss to feed her Nurlocs, but one day the moss turned out to be poisoned by an infectious contagion caused by the corruption of the Dark Crystal. Her Nurlocs became insane and attacked her, causing her to flee toward the Sanctuary Tree, which spoke to her. It explained the Darkening, that the great trees had been containing it in the earth for many trine, but that now it is seeping to the surface, and she must stop it. After being given medicine by Maudra Argot, Deet was sent to the surface to warn the All-Maudra of the danger."End. Begin. All the Same." The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 Passing through forests, Deet eventually befriended a fizzgig and went to sleep, only to be attacked by a "spitter" Arathim. Although she tried to reason with it, it simply continued to attack until Hup managed to defeat it. They then decided to travel together to Ha'rar, Hup correcting her on directions as she had mistaken a moon for a star."Nothing Is Simple Anymore" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 Continuing on her journey, Deet became fascinated by the thriving life on the surface of Thra, and worried more that the darkening would destroy it all. Hup reassured her that when they arrived at Ha'rar they would "win", but Deet misinterpreted him as saying the Gelfling would all unite. Deet tried in vain to explain that the clan divisions were too great for the Gelfling to unite and cooperate effectively, but Hup insisted that they just needed to "adjust". They then entered the Stonewood Clan capital, Stone-in-the-Wood, but were not welcomed. Oblivious to the hatred of the locals, Deet sat at a bar and asked questions about the town, only for them to shove her off of the bar, much to her confusion. Seeing this, Hup attacked the locals despite Deet's attempts to stop the fight, and eventually Hup was imprisoned. Deet sets out to free him, but is denied an audience with Maudra Fara as a "dirty" Grottan. Watching Rian walk past her and gain admittance, Deet complained that he was much dirtier than her, to which the guard said at least Rian was a member of their clan. Deet met with Rian after he was cast out later, and took inspiration when he said he was treated like a "monster"."What Was Sundered and Undone" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 Using a moss to make herself glow and appear like a monster, Deet frightened the guards away the next night and broke Hup out of prison when they fled. Leaving, Deet nearly walks into a patch of Gobbles, although Hup saved her from them. Later, while sheltering a storm, Deet saw skekMal rush past after Rian, and follows in order to help. She arrives near the end of the fight, comforting Rian after his father fell into the Gobbles with skekMal, until skekMal miraculously launches out of the Gobbles and snatches Rian away."The First Thing I Remember Is Fire" The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. Netflix. August 30, 2019 Trivia Gallery The dark crystal 2018 deet via netflix.jpg Darkcrystalnetflix1.png Tdcaor vertical teaser rgb pre us.jpg Age of Resistance promo 2.jpg Deet Instagram.jpg Deet & Hup.jpg Deet.jpg Rian with Deet & Hup.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gelflings Category:The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance characters